You
by airenj25
Summary: Love and falling in love with someone is the most wonderful feeling of all anyone could possibly feel it can give and make you feel unmeasurable kind of happiness but at the same time it also can you an equal amount of pain or even more specially if you lost the one you truly love the most
1. YOU Chapter (11-26 08:53:48)

This story is only all work of fan fiction and have intended to do any copyright of anyone's work,

The storyline along with all the charathers in the story are all mine.

" Andrew, I Love You so much please always remember you always have my heart for even we're apart i'll forever love you always "...

And the line went dead but not before a lound sound of blast was heard in the in the other line ..

Kathryn ... Kathryn .. Hello Kath , Love are you there hey answer me Kath please what's going on there tell me please your scaring me this is'nt funny Kathryn...

Beep beep beep...

Andrew.

Another dream that same dream that has been hunting me from all these years those memories those moments that change eveything in me and in my life that moment where i lost you my love the girl i love the most my Kathryn., Wakeing up every morning of every single day for the past three years is like a turture to me not having you here by my side makes me missing seeing you're beautiful smile you're enchanting sprakling eyes that are talking and smiling to me whenever i see,

I Miss You Love.

How i wish you're here with me now just like before .

"Three Years Ago"

Andrew.

Lucas man are you sure man would you please remind me again why nd how did i agbut sime me friends knowree to this rediculious i idea of yours coming here in this event, this is'nt my thing man this gesturing his hand to emphasaise his point , this is it's you're thing , Andrew looking intently his friend eyes.

Lucas.

Man it's because i'm you're friend one of those few people that can put up to you , hehehe grining like a wild chesheir cat.

Lucas just rolled his eyes witnessing his friend antics infort of him and just went along since their is no point arguing with Lucas so Andrew just give in for the rest of of the whole night

Miley.

Come on Kathryn let's go can't wait to hit the dance floor ,

Coming ... Kathryn shouts from her room up stairs while exiting her room hearing the high pich voice of her dear friend till at that moment Kathryn still did'nt kown how on earth did she agree to this idea of coming into a club at friday night ,

She just shakes her head disbeliveing at the thought she has in mind.

Two Hours Before.

Miley.

Kath i'm so freaking bore why don't we do something different other than staying her and do nothing than sitting,

Kathryn.

Miley we both know that's not true their are a lot of thing you can do other than sitting here read this it has a great stoty i'am sure you'll like it.

Miley.

Huh! Oh, Come on Kath this is not my thing no offense but reading it's actually my kind of thing ya know , hmmm..

Kathryn's reply smileing how tollay oposite the two of them are but still became the best of friends more like sister as she thought and treat her like one something she did'nt have instead have a three over protective but same time very loving older brothers guys that's the perks and downside of being the youngest in four sibling and be the only girl in all of us .

Alright that's it i'm done were going to a club i'ts time to party and have some fun! Miley says matter of factuallty in her standing up from her chair, Which makes Kathyrn look up to her from the book she's reading with eyebrow raise towards her friend, We she!? she says with utter confustion in her voice . While Miley just smile at her wickedly which she return with a frown face understanding the meaning behind the wicked smile her friend giving her makes her frown her face deeper standing up from her chair as with a big NO answer to the unsaid question of Miley .

Kathryn.

Miley no i know what you're thinking rightnow right there in you're mind and my answer is no i an't goin with you in a bar tonight i'm ok here alone reading book if you want you go won't stop you but i'm not coming not tonight though.

Oh! Come on Kath please don't say that you are going with me out there tonight at the bar to party and have fun and i know you are happy reading books her by yourself but please sometimes why don't you try minggling with other people to know others and make friends . Miley says.,

But Miley i mingle with people and i have friends such as like you remember if i haven't minggling with others we won't be bestfriends now Kathryn says to Miley

I know that because we've been friends since grade school and i know you're right you have some other friends to aside from me but all i'm saying is try socialize and mingle to people some more gosh you have the looks you're smart and very talented as well but here you are containing yourself in this books and walls of you're house sorry for saying this did'nt want to be harsh but just me being honest to as you're friend plaese come with me we won't stay late promies Miley says with puppy dog eyes that kathryn can't say no too so she gave in knowing for a fact that the things Miley says were true she knows it so here it goes.

At the moment Kathryn has just reach the end of their house stairs facing her egerly excited friend Miley for her nightout fun.

Miley.

What does takes you so long ? , She ask Kathryn as soon as she reach the and of stairs and off with it facing her.

Kathryn.

Sorry for keep you waiting for so long ok, i just was with the guys on the phone they texted checking on me you know the stuff and i said i was going out with you to night in a bar and you already know what happens them knowing it but i got it good they just told me to be careful and again with some stuff.

Ok, i get it so if everything is with you let's roll .

Miley says with the chesheir cat smile on her face, Kathryn shakes her head ammuse in her friend getting into the car driving off to the bar, this wil be a long night she thought to herself.


	2. You Chapter (12-04 07:56:00)

It didn't take to long Miley and Kathryn arrived to the bar they usually go and as soon as Miley hit her foot inside the bar she hits the dance floor with her moves and disapeared to the crowed again Kath just shakes her head in amusement towards her friend while Kathryn just went and sit in one of the stools in the bar side and order their drinks two bottles of beer one for each of them

Kathryn

Hi Mike two beers please, she says with a smile on her face towards the bartender who she consider as a friend already considering how many times and often both her and Miley coming this place since high school days mostly secretly cause of how strict her brothers towards her specially her oldest brother Daniel who is overly protective over her actually all her brothers are when they join their forces at once haha insert sarcasm...

Sure thing Kath , Mike replys giving her an eaqual smile while handling the beers towards. So Kath does you're brother's know you're here again ,! Mike ask with an eye brow raise and a mischievous smile on his face knowing the obvious answer seeing her face ,

Hahaha, Mike you already knew the answer to that of course No what did you think they will say you know my brother's specially the oldest they'd kill me if they found out me drinking huh .. Kathryn says

Hahaha of course i do i have known them longer enough to know and you're right you're be good as dead cause no matter how old you've become for them you'll always be their baby little sister that they raise and watch over Mike says laughing,

Cut it out Mike , I'm here to enjoy and not to have an lecture class i already have enough from my brother's specially from Daniel not to mention Xander and Adam you don't need to add up to it please my ears are full of it to have some more Kathryn says with a fake frown on her face but laughing at the same time .

OK dokie whatever you say princess Mike says raising his hands up surrendering .

On the other hand in the other far corner side of the club ,

Come on bro don't you just sit there let's dance , Lucas says to Andrew standing up tapping his foot to the beat of the music

Oh, no Lucas i'm good you go i'm not in the mood besides you're the one you want to be here and not me so go suit you're self Andrew says getting annoyed on his friend well who isn't if you're a friend of a person that is bubbly talkative and energetic as Lucas well who won't be right, Andrews thought to himself .

Oh come on Man don't be such a grumpy and a party killer would ya this is a club what would ya expect ha just us sit and drink some tea of course not totally not cause where here to dance mingle with girls most importantly to party Lucas says with a mocking face and moving his hands for dramatic effect emphasizing his point .

Ya, Ya, Ya, Whatever dude got you're point just go and do you're thing just leave me be . Andrew say's now completely annoyed.

Whatever, says Lucas and left to again hit the dance floor.

Miley Totally hit the dance floor with her move swaying her hips to the rhythm of music she totally nailing the floor owning it as always totally a party girl while dancing she notice a guy a cute one who got hot moves himself she went off to him like challenging him on a dance off and flirt with a bit and he accepted it and the dance off starts between the two party addict ..

Lucas

I was dancing on the floor again after my small talk with Andrew convincing him to dance and party to enjoy is as hard as convincing him to come to the club with me sometimes he really acts like a grumpy old man just like now and at times like this i just don't get him he's too deep too far thinking his mind out on something i can never understand, Well so i just let him be to himself like he wanted and me i keep my thing dancing myself off i let myself be taken by the music rhythm when this girl went close to me she's hot as may i say so myself she also got moves she's good and the way she sway her hips oh my she's freaking hot and it seems like she's challenging me oh no she don't well it looks like this night is my lucky night.


End file.
